A wireless terminal such as a smart phone can connect to an Internet network through a base station, and can transmit and receive web data. When the wireless terminal sends a request for web data to the base station, the base station connects to an external device through the Internet network and receives the web data that the wireless terminal has requested, and provides the received web data to the wireless terminal.
Meanwhile, when data has been received, the base station internally processes the data and outputs the internally-processes data. A data transmission rate in the base station may be higher than a data transmission rate between the wireless terminal and the base station. Accordingly, even when the processing of the data is completed within the base station, because a data transmission rate for transmitting the data processed by the base station to the wireless terminal is lower than the data transmission rate in the base station, it is problematic in that the data processing efficiency of the base station is reduced.